


Fox in Action

by bbtyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corruption, M/M, high school student Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbtyun/pseuds/bbtyun
Summary: Yeonjun always does what he wants, he needs to get what he wants, and it's a little unfortunate for Taehyun to be standing in front of his dormitory, waiting for his brother, the well-known Yeonjun's nemesis.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Fox in Action

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very fist english and english is not my mother language fic so please understand for grammatical errors and typos  
> Taehyun is really naive for his age so

"You really are crazy, Yeonjun." Soobin grabbed the blue haired guy's arm, his eyes rolled in annoyance when he sees his bestfriend staring at a person with high school uniform standing in the front of their dormitory gate. "You don't understand! Can't you see, Soobin? Those beautiful doe eyes, nose, and his small figure. You really do-"

"He is a motherfucking high school student, you pervert!" Soobin said before his bestfriend could wrap up his thoughts about the unknown student. Soobin knows Yeonjun really well, he know him and his so unpleasant habit. That high school student, he wasn't the very first person who caught the blue haired's attention and get labelled beautiful. His bestfriend always have an eye for the most beautiful and attractive people, almost everyone. He was famous for bringing the most attractive people to his bed for a one night stand. Yes, only one night. No one can seem to really win over the famous playboy's heart.

Yeonjun himself refused to agree that he is a playboy or a fuckboy. He didn't even understand what was wrong with him so he always lost his interest after having sex with anyone. It seems like their beauty disappeared when he woke up next to them. It's not like he wanted it either. He want to fall in love too, he want to be fond of someone too. But it's quite hard, especially after his image had always lean to the negatve side. With all of this fact, Soobin definitely won't let his bestfriend go near the high school kid, "I'm not letting you corrupting a fully naive high school student, taking him to your bed and throw him away the next morning. Not a high school student, dumbass." the taller guy tried to pull Yeonjun arm again, wanting to bring him away from the scene. But Yeonjun is Yeonjun, and he always got what he wants. Without Soobin could even blink, his bestfriend already flee from his grip and run to the small kid with high school uniform.

"Hey."

The high school kid who was playing with the hem of his uniform raised his head upon hearing a really close sound calling for him, and at hat exact moment, Yeonjun can feel himself lost in the shorter's eyes. 'Oh shit, he's even prettier up close.'

"Oh.. Yes? Me?" he answered. Giving Yeonjun a new fact that the guy has a really soft and beautiful voice. No, Yeonjun is weak for soft things.

Still trying to look cool, Yeonjun put on his best smile that always make him succeeded in getting into everyone’s pants. “What are you doing here, pretty thing?” He said, feeling satisfied after seeing the younger’s respond. He seemed really nervous as he looked away shyly. “Hey, my eyes are right here, pretty thing” he said, boldly take the student’s chin to bring their eyes to meet. The student blinked, and Yeonjun catch his name from the nametag attached on his jacket. “Kang Taehyun huh? What are you doing here, pretty thing?” He repeated his question again, hoping for an answer this time.

Taehyun blushes madly, from his cheeks up to his ear when he look at the taller stranger. Not only nervous and shy, he actually feel a little scared. Though the guy is super handsome, he know nothing about him, or what is his motive approaching him right now, and don’t forget his brazen gesture touching him. That was why the brown haired student decided to keep his mouth shut.

Yeonjun sighed, he let go of the younger and put his hand out for the younger to shake, “I’m Yeonjun, and I lived here in this dormitory.” He said, smiling a little when the younger shake his hand, making him realize how small the younger hand actually is. “I’ve seen you standing here for awhile and I wonder if you probably need some help” he said, trying to be as friendly as he could.

Taehyun blinked, his hand was really shaky when he gripped the older big and cold hand. “Uh.. I... I’m... my brother...” He bit his lower lip, even with that smile, the older gaze is really intimidating that it made him even more nervous. “the thing is.. Kang Jung..kook, my brother.. has my pocket money” his voice is really small and Yeonjun noticed it too, that the smaller guy is shaking like crazy. He smiled, that was the cutest thing he had ever seen in awhile. Not to mention that the kid seems so naive that he can be his easy target.

Yeonjun licked his lower lip “Jungkook? Oh I know him. I know him really well actually.” He said. He really did though. Jungkook was one of the person that he hated the most in the whole university. He was his rival in everything, class, sports, girls, and even popularity. It’s not new that the two of them always try to destroy each other. “So, why don’t you try to contact him first?” Yeonjun asked, making sure if the kid’s older brother will come anytime soon.

“Oh...I don’t have a handphone, Daddy said it is not good for me and I don’t need it yet..”

‘Fuck. This is perfect.’ Yeonjun smile even wider. His answer just confirmed how naive Taehyun is and how he can easily be his prey for today. “Should I help you? I’m your brother close friend and I can help you to meet him.” Yeonjun put his warmest smile when he saw Taehyun uncertain eyes and uneasy gesture of his small fingers fidgeting on his uniform. But the kid nodded anyway, whispering a little ‘thank you hyung’ when Yeonjun bring him into the dormitory building.

It wasn’t a hard task for Yeonjun to get Taehyun into his room. All he needed was a little lie saying that Jungkook is still a little busy with his class. Taehyun accepted his offer to wait in his room while smiling innocently, have no idea about what kind of thing Yeonjun had in mind now. Don’t blame Yeonjun, Taehyun was too cute to be missed anyway.

Taehyun sat on the couch awkwardly. Again, his fingers are busy fidgeting his wrinkled uniform. Yeonjun smirked, sitting next to the younger, a little too close honestly. “Do you want to drink anything?” he said, breaking the silence.

Taehyun shook his head, looking down to his socks. He was really confused, he didn’t know what to do because the older body pressed to his, making his whole body feel warm.

Yeonjun could see the younger blushed, he bit his lips before he took a quick glance at the younger. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Surprisingly, Taehyun gave a big reaction this time. He shook his head, and widened his eyes. “No! No way! I’m still in high school, there’s no way I could date! That’s not good!” he said, panicked.

Yeonjun laughed, patting the younger head as he found it really adorable “who told you that it’s not good huh, Taehyunie?”

“Daddy said so..” Taehyun whispered weakly, feeling shy for no reason.

Yeonjun smirked again. He leaned even closer to the younger, bringing their face close even when Taehyun away from him. “What about your brother? Does Jungkook don’t want you to date too?” he tilted his head, eyes looking at the younger’s directly.

Taehyun closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and stay silent for a pretty long time. Yeonjun waited, letting the younger to take his time to answer while he stares at his pretty face as much as he wanted,

“Ugh no.. Jungkookie hyung doesn’t really care about me” Taehyun suddenly answered. The answer that make Yeonjun feel thrill creeping up to his face, making him smirk even harder as he bring his mouth to Taehyun’s ear, holding the younger head in place so he wouldn’t move. He took a deep breath, biting Taehyun’s ear as he feel the younger shiver under him, amd let out his deep voice.

“I can make him care- no. I can make him go crazy about you, wanna try?”

**Author's Note:**

> please write a comment askakdj im nervous


End file.
